The present invention relates generally to devices for baiting fish hooks. More particularly it relates to such devices in which a hook can be baited without the necessity of a fisherperson holding a bait and manually impaling it on a hook.
Particularly for those who may be inclined toward being squeamish, baiting a hook has long been an undesirable aspect of fishing with live bait. Whether the bait be a live minnow, or a worm such as a night crawler or bloodworm, the physical aspect of taking the squirming bait and impaling it on a hook is certainly not considered a desirable aspect of fishing. Yet, when live bait is being used, as contrasted with the use of an inanimate lure, the effort of taking a worm, for example, and threading or otherwise putting a fishing hook through it so that it will remain firmly on the hook yet present a lifelike appearance to the potential predator is a necessity.
It is to overcome this problemxe2x80x94the necessity of human intervention in baiting a hook with live baitxe2x80x94that is the primary object of the present invention. Expressed otherwise, it is the principal object of my invention to provide a device for baiting a fishing hook with live bait, and particularly but not necessarily limited to a live worm, through the operation of which a hook may be baited without the necessity of a fisherperson""s actually impaling the worm on the hook.
In its broader aspect, my invention comprises a device for impaling bait on a hook, in which there is a housing having a continuous passageway formed within it, the passageway extending from one surface of the housing to another or the same surface. Where the passageway terminates at a housing surface it forms two orifices, one for receiving a hook and the other for receiving bait. Means for applying suction within the passageway is located near the hook receiving aperture, so that when bait is located in the passageway near the bait receiving aperture and a hook is located in the passageway near the hook receiving aperture, suction impels the bait through the passageway toward the hook and impales the bait on the hook without the necessity of human intervention.
Among the several features of the above-summarized invention is that the hook can be held in bait-receiving position by a magnet, as the hook is normally ferromagnetic. Also, it has been found convenient to have the hook extend outwardly beyond the hook receiving aperture, and to enable bait to be more easily inserted in the bait receiving aperture, to have that aperture flared to form a funnel.
Regarding the means for applying suction within the passageway in the housing, it has been found most convenient to have the suction applied by a suction pump mounted in a side wall of the housing. Suction is exerted through an orifice in the side wall that extends into the passageway to a location adjacent or near the hook receiving aperture, so that the suction will be drawn through a majority of the passageway and, in particular, from the bait receiving aperture toward the orifice in the passageway. In this manner bait located at the bait receiving aperture will be drawn into the passageway and through it in the direction of the orifice near the hook receiving aperture, thereby impaling the bait on the hook.
Another feature of the present invention involves the structure of the housing of the device. It has been found advantageous to construct the housing in two parts that are pivotally connected to each other. Each of the parts has an inner surface with an elongated groove in it. When the two parts are in mating position with their inner surfaces contiguous with each other, the grooves are juxtaposed such that they form a passageway in which the hook and bait can be located. By this construction the housing parts can be swung into open position when it is desired to insert a hook into the passageway and to clean the device, yet brought into and locked in closed position when the device is to be operated.